


【AL】他存在

by Joyliww



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 他从小总是做同样的梦，梦里有一位意气风发的金发精灵正冲他笑得如同化开一汪春水。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 13





	【AL】他存在

00、

漆黑如墨一般的乌云轰鸣着嘶吼逼近。

坚不可摧的黑门呜咽着打开缺口，魔王的使者傲慢得仰着头颅，露出狰狞的笑。

王猛地举起利刃，

一颗肮脏丑陋的头颅滚到敞开的黑门脚下。

王，伟大的埃西铎的后裔，跨坐在黝黑的战马上，用那把重铸之剑指着前方。

跟在他身侧的是他最忠实的朋友——金发的精灵和红发的矮人，身后是战意昂扬的战士，洛汗的绿袍翻飞、刚铎的玄甲作响。

血红色撕裂大地，半兽人残破尸体铺满了大地。

王倒下了。

金发的精灵悲痛地咆哮着王者的名字。

末日火山颤抖着，发出可怖的声响。无畏的小霍比特人，他踉跄着爬上山顶

魔戒挣扎出持戒人的手，旋转着向它的主人飞去，却被愤怒爆发的火焰吞噬，那野心勃勃的黑暗君主的邪恶之眼发出困兽般的嘶鸣，一时间，大地震动、山川崩裂，胜利的呐喊压盖了恐惧的哽咽。

……

褐色卷发的男孩看着他的老师合上了书，于是歪着头问向他的老师：“老师，史书上记载的都是真的吗？”

男人笑着揉了一把男孩的头：“孰真孰假，我们已经无从判断，只有不断地从考古发现中和文献资料对比。更何况这是第三纪元的事情，如此遥远，所谓历史和神话已没有区别。”

小男孩似懂非懂的点点头，却很坚定的对他老师说：“可我觉得，他们存在过。”

01、

昏暗的房间中原本平稳的呼吸声渐渐错乱沉重，男人急促得喘息着呼喊着一个人的名字，双手无意识地攥紧被单，就像是要奋力抓住谁一样。

“！！”

他大喘着气猛地从床上坐起来，冷汗布满了全身。男人愣了片刻，有些无力地用手捂住了脸。

梦里，有一个年轻人握住自己布满皱纹的手，正轻声低语着什么；转眼间火焰席卷而来，刀光剑影却划不破浓重的血腥味，无数的残肢断臂在眼前飞过破碎，自己似乎被踩踏在身下，那个年轻人白皙的脸上溅上了污渍和鲜血，金色的发丝凌乱的飞舞，成了可怕世界里的唯一一抹亮色。年轻人撕心裂肺地呼喊着他，他挣扎着嘶吼着回应，可却发不出一丁点声音。

“legolas……”他呢喃出声，在脑海里不断思考着这个突然出现的名字，这个名字似乎对自己有着非凡的意义，可他却想不起来了。

02、

“这是刚铎及亚尔诺重联王国开国王伊力萨·泰尔康泰王的佩剑，纳西尔圣剑，大家可能更熟悉的是‘安都瑞尔’这一称呼。相传，这把圣剑曾两次战胜魔王索伦……”金色长卷发的女向导微笑着向游客介绍博物馆中那把历经千年仍光辉不朽的宝剑，雕刻复杂花纹的长剑柄上是如碧水一般幽幽闪着寒光的剑身，在灯光的照射下显现出日月一般的纹路。

男人抱着肩膀听着同事的讲解，灰色的眼睛一直盯着那把圣剑。

这是安都瑞尔展览的第一天，神话传说中的宝剑终于问世，吸引了不少游客。

他永远也不会忘记，作为研究第三纪元历史的文物修复专家，他跟着考古队进入墓穴时心脏无法抑制不断抽痛，仿佛因为稀薄的空气使得自己供氧不足一般，更因为眼前的一切熟悉到可怕。

他一眼认出来那把宝剑。

手电筒的光穿透被锁在石质棺椁中千年的黑暗，安都瑞尔就那样静静地躺在那里，锋芒如故。

戴上白手套，他颤抖着双手抚摸上圣剑精美的剑鞘，一种冲动催促他抽出圣剑，一瞬间仿佛有道白净的火焰流泻而出！凉薄的剑光映出他惊诧又茫然的眼睛，剑身上介于日月之间的七颗星辰，闪烁着亘古不变的星光。

“你看……古文字，莫非是精灵语的一种？”这座国王规格的墓穴中，处处的文字显示了墓主人的身份。

“伊力萨……”他转过头去，将目光移到同事所指的地方，喃喃念道，声音轻的连自己都快要听不清了。

“真是奇怪，规格极高又形制符合，完整的棺椁里居然没有尸首。”

考古队的队员一边收拾着陪葬的遗物，一边讨论着这座墓穴的奇怪之处。

03、

“没有墓主人？”女人爽朗的笑了一下，眉宇间是难以掩盖的英气，“说不定是被他的精灵同伴带走了。”

男人皱了皱眉，仔细擦拭着圣剑，端在灯光下眯起双眼打量。

“最近你还做梦吗？你知道我说的是什么。”女同事见他不理她，干脆放下手中正在描色的陶瓶，凑到他身边看他打磨那把整个墓穴中最有传奇色彩最价值不菲的遗物。

“嗯……只增不减，”男人的声音有些许鼻音，他哼声说well时带着换一个场合就会显得格外性感的懒洋洋，“甚至越来越清晰了。”

女人笑笑，带着八卦探寻的意味看着眼前认真工作的自己曾喜欢过的男人：“你说，会不会是什么前世的记忆？”

“嗯？”

“就是你看，我们的史书里都是什么迈雅巫师啊，又是伊露维塔，还有精灵矮人陪着开国国王打天下的……说不定魔法是存在的啊。”

男人弯起唇笑了一下，他笑起来时灰色的眸子会亮一下，唇畔的加深的法令纹让他更富有成熟的魅力，但同时显得有些忧郁：“那我上辈子一定不是个人类。传说，人类的灵魂无法踏上圣土，更不要提什么转世了。”

所以，我不可能是他。就算我和他一样深爱着那个金发的精灵。

04、

考古队的消息不断传来。男人接到消息连日赶到伊力萨王的墓室。

存放安都瑞尔的石棺椁居然有一个夹层！考古队本想将石棺按照结构拆解方便运输的，没想到发现了一个暗格，那个暗格中的物件正好和躺在正中的圣剑并齐，就如并肩而立的战友一样，但却处于暗处，不被知晓。

掀开包裹着的绸缎，一把镀上一层不知名金属的断了弦的木弓展现在眼前，银蕨叶的装饰花纹刺得他眼睛痛。

05、

“修复的怎么样了？”

带着些许书卷气的金发青年走了过来，手里还捧着厚厚的档案，正打算为新收入博物馆中的文物编号鉴定。此次率先展出了纳西尔圣剑算是为博物馆的年展活动做了宣传，继而要在年展上展出本次伊力萨王墓的所有陪葬品。

男人抚摸着那把弓箭，神情温柔得像注视着深爱的恋人。

“就快了。”

我就知道，他是存在的。

06、

男人走出刚铎国立博物馆，心里庆幸躲开了同事做的“爱心便当”，那种生化武器还是让她男朋友解决掉吧。他轻哼着一首赞颂爱情却没人听得懂歌词的情歌，绕到博物馆的后街，准备去袋底洞咖啡屋买一杯黑咖啡为下午的研究提提神。

走着走着，他眼角余光突然瞥到某个科林斯柱子后有一片墨绿色的衣角被风撩起，轻盈的飘摇。男人有些好奇，同时心里升起些许疑虑，一般游客是不会在这里拍照的吧，谁会躲在柱子后面呢。

他轻手轻脚的靠了过去，手贴在有些粗糙的柱面上，悄悄往里看去，却骤然屏住呼吸。

坐在地上身着古代战士衣袍的金发年轻人上半身依靠着柱子，修长的双腿交叠，双眸紧闭，长长的眼睫微微颤抖着，似乎陷入了沉眠。

竟然……

也许，此时此刻，他才是在做梦的那个人？

犹豫再三，男人决定开口叫醒这个不知为何睡在这里的青年。一阵微风撩起他金色的发丝，露出一只白皙的耳朵，男人盯着形状小巧精致的尖耳朵，陷入了沉思。

他忍不住伸出手，食指和拇指轻轻捏住了那耳朵尖，手指下微硬的软骨传来温热。

年轻人似乎是感到有人在打扰他，他蹙起长眉向旁边躲了躲。男人心虚的想要缩回手，然后一双湛蓝若天空般深邃又明亮的眼眸就对上他灰色的眼睛。

年轻人茫然地眨巴眨巴融化了星辰一般的蓝眼睛，浓密而纤长的眼睫让他的眨眼几乎都显得有些困难。

“Estel？”

END

======================

所以其实就是叶子在维林诺等到了A叔的转世，然后向维拉请求去找他~这一世的叶子将会拥有选择成人的权利（虽然那是爱隆他们一脉的特权，但我觉得按照精灵宝钻的设定，维拉和伊露维塔都挺容易被感动的23333）


End file.
